Tan solo un recipiente
by Nevermore96Novak
Summary: <html><head></head>No es de extrañar que Castiel empezara a sentir cada vez más y más afecto hacia su protegido, pero, ¿Jimmy también lo siente?</html>


_Es como estar atado a un cometa_-Jimmy Novak se sentía exactamente así desde que Castiel lo usaba como "recipiente", había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que había dejado a su esposa y a su hija, e intentar volver con ellas era algo que no intentaría hacer, no de nuevo, no era seguro, decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, aún si esos ángeles hicieran cualquier cosa, Jimmy había visto suficiente como para estar seguro de que lo buscarían esos demonios y monstruos por el resto de su vida, se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo, solo podía observar las cosas que Castiel hacía y a pesar de hablarle cientos de veces preguntando cosas, el ángel no respondía a casi nada.

Jimmy Novak no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el ángel sentía un especial afecto por el hermano mayor, ese tal Dean, se dio cuenta porque dejaba casi cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para acudir en su ayuda, así fuera que el rubio solo lo quisiera para hacerle preguntas tontas

_-¿Por qué a él si le contestas y a mí no? –_Preguntaba con un poco de enfado cada vez que Castiel le respondía hasta las preguntas más estúpidas que le hacía Dean-

-Es mi protegido- es lo que siempre obtenía como respuesta

Un tiempo después Jimmy notaba como Castiel pensaba más y más en el rubio, sabía que el ángel no quería separarse del humano y hacía de todo por estar a su lado, a estas alturas Jimmy conocía tanto de Dean como el mismo Castiel, ya que generalmente Jimmy estaba consciente y les oía platicar, Castiel no entendía por qué Jimmy le llamaba idiota cada vez que Dean hacía referencia a algo o una broma y este no entendía, Jimmy aparentemente si entendía las bromas y eso hacía que el ángel se sintiera un poco molesto, molesto con Dean por decir bromas, molesto con Jimmy por entenderlas y molesto consigo mismo por no hacerlo.

-_Ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo, no pienses en hacer nada_- Castiel escuchaba esa voz ahora muy seguido, era Jimmy reprendiéndolo, pero es que el ángel ya sentía que no lo podía evitar, cada vez que se distraía estaba viendo a Dean, su sonrisa, sus pectorales, ¿y por qué no? su trasero, pensamientos inmorales lo invadían de tanto en tanto, cada vez más seguido y en esos momentos escuchaba la voz de Jimmy recordándole que tenía una esposa y una hija, que dejara de pensar en estupideces porque era su cuerpo y "si quería follar con ese tío", que se buscara otro recipiente.

Sin embargo Jimmy también le había tomado mucho cariño a Dean, ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Si pasaba tanto tiempo con él que ya pensaba que el día en que lo dejara de ver, seguro lo extrañaría, Dean era atractivo y Jimmy lo sabía, pero él todavía amaba a su esposa y amaba aún más a su hija, tenía esperanzas de volver con ellas, las conservaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca pasaría, sería el recipiente de ese ángel hasta que dejara de servirle, puede que incluso más tiempo, había visto su cuerpo morir varias veces, desaparecer de varias formas, explotar, ser herido, pero ahí estaba ahora, aún atrapado, viendo lo que Castiel veía, que en ese momento era ni más ni menos que el trasero del Winchester… de nuevo.

-_No podemos, sé que tú le quieres… pero, no podemos_-Decía cada vez más dudoso en esa clase de situaciones y Castiel inmediatamente volteaba la vista

-No sería correcto… en muchos sentidos-el ángel le contestaba a Jimmy

Jimmy se sentía alagado, porque, sabía que lo que al ojiverde le parecía más atractivo de "Castiel" eran sus ojos, pero claro, no eran los ojos del ángel, eran los suyos, el cazador, hacía algún tiempo se había empezado a sentir atraído hacia él, hacia su cuerpo más que nada, le gustaban las expresiones que hacía el ángel, pero las hacía con su rostro

-_Le gusta mi cuerpo, lo sabes_-Discutía con el ángel de vez en cuando

-No, él me ama a mí, esté o no esté en tu cuerpo, me prefiere-a Castiel le afectaba mucho el pensar que lo que Jimmy decía era verdad, pero no lo admitiría, ni siquiera admitiría que le gustaba el Winchester mayor, no podía, no era correcto, él era un ángel del señor y Dean era solo un cazador.

Luego de meses, Jimmy se dio por vencido, ya no tenía deseos de dejar de ser el recipiente de Castiel, poco a poco se había enamorado del Winchester, Castiel lo sabía también, sabía cómo se sentía Jimmy porque, ambos se sentían igual, ambos pensaban lo mismo, querían besar esos labios sin despegar la vista de esos ojos verdes, querían sentir la calidez de sus brazos rodeando su cintura, querían pasar sus brazos por su cuello y darle un apasionado beso, eso era todo lo que deseaban, besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, que estando al lado de esos hermanos, que parecían atraer los problemas, era probable que no lo hubiera y ellos querían besar a Dean antes de que eso sucediera… por el momento, eso les bastaba

-Sé que esto es injusto, tú lo amas también pero no puedes decirle nada-Dijo Castiel sintiéndose culpable

-_Tú también lo amas y tienes la oportunidad de decirlo pero no lo has hecho, es casi lo mismo_-Respondía Jimmy sintiéndose también un poco triste

-Quiero… decirle… que sepa que lo amamos-Castiel se veía en el espejo hablándole a ese reflejo como si le hablara de frente a Jimmy

-_…Castiel…_-Jimmy dudó unos instantes antes de contestar a eso, pero finalmente, las palabras parecieron salir solas- _Díselo, dile que lo amamos, que lo queremos a nuestro lado, dale un abrazo, bésalo y ve fijamente de cerca esos hermosos ojos, esta vez, yo no opondré resistencia, deja que me sienta libre mientras le veo a los ojos_-dijo enérgicamente mientras sonreía, esta vez, la sonrisa que Castiel veía en el espejo, sí que era del mismo Jimmy Novak

-Esta noche, sin falta, te lo prometo-Castiel dirigió una última mirada a su reflejo y se fue hacia donde estaba Dean, esa noche, Jimmy y él serían libres como nunca antes lo habían sido, adiós problemas, adiós preocupaciones, adiós el pasado y al carajo el futuro, sabían que estaba mal, Jimmy tenía esposa y aún la amaba, tenía una hija a la cual así pasaran mil años seguiría amando, pero ya no las vería, ahora era el presente y estaba Dean, solo el presente, que era de ellos y este día, ambos se entregarían por completo a Dean Winchester.

FIN


End file.
